Alien Vs Predator Lex's Romance
by EveningShades
Summary: Lex goes through with the pyramid expedition like planned but what happens while she's in there? Can romance sprout in the worst of war zones? Why if I say it can well then of course it can. Duh! LexXScar. Up for Adoption. PM me for details.
1. How I Got Here

**A/N**

**First and foremost, I really hate to repeat myself and I know I will get at least one question about my pen name, so yes I really do wonder if life matters if your alone. Second thing, I WILL update, but I can't promise that I will if I don't get some good readers, otherwise this just isn't worthwhile in my perspective. Third, you will take notice of this eventually, I DON'T take crap from people who give me hell about every spelling mistake and every gramatical error... I'M AN 8TH GRADER! Fourth, I reserve the right to make these stories mine in ANY way, Example: if I say Lex becomes a fairy princess, then dammit she's a fairy princess. Fifth, I like to curse/cuss, if you don't like it either get over it (babies) or leave now. My stories WILL have mature content. Meaning that my stories: Will definatly have cursing/cussing, maybe sex (only if I feel that it's needed in the plot to help a situation along), definatly gore, blood, guts, graphic depiction of violence. So basically if either your seven (I know half of you people are) and your parents haven't given you "the talk", or your an active pacifist LEAVE NOW this is your final warning (maybe I might yell at you later as well). Sixth, I really want (really really want) you people to give me ideas on where the story should go. Meaning: I want ideas not demands, GOT IT? good. Now seventh, I will post polls once the story gets further along (names, ideas, plot, personality, ect...). Eighth, I will say this many times, I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING, I have already said this in my second thing that I ranted on and on about.**

**Desclaimer: I don't own AVP (No shit sherlock, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it... Idiots)**

**Notes:**

1) falshbacks, pov changes, and "thoughts" will be in _italics_

2) "regular speach"

3) "PREDATOR LANGUAGE" (before Lex learns it then I'll just make it regular speach)

4) I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING THIS (and other) FANFICTION(S)

And... that's all I really have so say/yell about today. Soooooooo... On with my amazing story.

* * *

><p><em>Lex's Pov<em>

If only I had said no, then I wouldn't even be in this wonderfully horrible situation. What is this situation you ask? Well it all started when...

Flashback

_Mr. weyland walks into my room, not even bothering to knock, and slapped a bulging manila folder onto my desk, scattering papers all across the floor. He looks at me expectantly, like I'm supposed to know what the hell he's thinking. Yeah, right, what an ass. I just stareback with my own look of expectancy, because if he thinks that I can read his mind he really is older than I thought._

_This is getting very tiring, and I really just want to know what's up so I decide to be the one to break the silence, "So, Mr. Weyland, what brings you here at this hour?" Damn, I just want to go crawl back into my warm and inviting bed._

_To this he replies, "Ah, Lex, I was how your decision on wether or not you will come with us to explore this new underground pyramid?"_

_God he's not really making a good effort to get into my, his guide's, good person book. Well there's not really any turning back now and he is offering enough money to let me get my mom the medical help she needs. (_**A/N in this fanfiction Lex's mom has lung cancer and Lex really wants to help her out, even though the doctor say that it's a lost cause. Just wanted to point that out without another damn flashback. P.S. I really hate using flashbacks but I do understand how to use them.) **_But I really wanted to be a bitch to him just cause he burst into my room at this hour, and right when I was getting ready for bed too. So, I sneered at him and spat back, "Well what if I say no, then who'll you get to lead you down there and back up safely?" _

_"Well, since you asked," he started with a slightly annoyed tone "I could always just hire John to do the same job you could. And for less money at that."_

_'Well he has just made it into my 'absolute ass' book' I thought angrily. "No." I gritted my teeth at his stupidity, "that would be a mistake, John only has-one-and-a-half years of on-the-ice training. He wouldn't be able to make sure that your team got there and back safely. I would be able to garuntee that, Mr. Weyland."_

_"Well then, I guess that means that you'll take the job Lex? I'm so glad that you're now a part of our little team." He stated, smiling like a four-year-old with his first christmas gift._

_"Yes," I replied "I'll take the job, but as soon as we hit the ice I'm in complete control of your little expedition, is that understood?"_

_His smile only grew larger, "Why yes of course Lex, our safety is, after all, in your capable hands."_

Flashback End

And so that's how I ended up sitting in this stupid snow-tractor, going 30 mph across a very cold and barren wasteland.

What I wouldn't do for some nice steaming hot chocolate right now. But that's besides the point, we're coming up on an old abandoned whaling outpost. No one even knows why or how it was abandoned seemingly overnight. The stupid snow-tractor finally stops, and here we are, looking at a place that hasn't seen life in nearly a century.

I got out, thinking _'what the hell am I supposed to do for the week that it takes these burly miner dudes to drill all two-thousand feet down there?' _

And just as I was busy thinking this one of the miners notices a tunnel leading downwards to where the underground pyramid should be. The one odd thing is that it wasn't there on the scans that we did of the area yesterday, meaning that it was made overnight. Which is weird becaus it is impossible, at least with our current technology, to make a tunnel of that size in under 24 hours.

Man this just keeps getting better and better, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay that's the first chapter, I kow it's short but I wanted to get this chapter up today and it's easier to write ten 1,000 word chapter than one 10,000 word chapter. So I will (should I don't know for sure) have the next chapter up by this sunday 9/11/11. I do need a beta reader so if you're open, I'm interested. Thanks for reading. Bye Guys, DoesLifeReallyMatter.**


	2. Down Down Down

**A/N Hey all my loyal viewers (all our of you) I decided to write my next chapter the next day because I got bored waiting for school to start. Okay I feel the need to tell you guys that this is my story so if Lex did come across kind of sarcastic and overconfident, then I probably wanted her to. I'm not trying to be rude to you, it's just that the whole story will make much more sense once Lex meets her first alien/predator (I'm still debating which one she should meet first, or if she should meet them at the same time. If you guys, and girls, could give me a review on which one, or both, she should meet first it would be a great help to me).**

**Reviews:**

**Sweetpie: Thanks for the ideas it makes what I do much easier when I know that people actually care what happens in my story.**

**GrayHuntress: Sorry that my story isn't one that you want to read, but I'm not going to lie, my story isn't for everyone. I just wanted to point out that, yes Lex is going to be a smart-ass, as you put it, because I feel that she didn't really oppose anything until the very end in the AVP movie. So in my fic, Lex will be a smart-ass because my characters take on some of my personality (Yes all you seven year olds who are on the computer without your parents permission, I AM a smart-ass, and I'm very sarcastic. Please if I give you a reply and I'm sarcastic, don't take offense, it's my way of joking with you).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP (once again... Do I even have to say it? Are you really that dense?)**

**Okay now Notes:**

1) falshbacks, pov changes, Last Time on..., and "thoughts" will be in _italics_

2) "regular speach"

3) "PREDATOR LANGUAGE" (before Lex learns it then I'll just make it regular speach)

4) I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING THIS (and other) FANFICTION(S)

**Now that this long A/N is done:** On with my AMAZING story.

* * *

><p>Last Time On... AVP: Lex's Romance<p>

_And just as I was busy thinking this one of the miners notices a tunnel leading downwards to where the underground pyramid should be. The one odd thing is that it wasn't there on the scans that we did of the area yesterday, meaning that it was made overnight. Which is weird becaus it is impossible, at least with our current technology, to make a tunnel of that size in under 24 hours._

_Man this just keeps getting better and better, right?_

Present Time:

Well, I guess that this at least takes care of us getting down there, AND me not having to sit still for a week in an arctic wasteland. Thank God.

Mr. Weyland walks to the edge and throws done a flare, the pale green light falls and falls, fading with every growing second until it can be seen no more.

I just have to ask, "Mr. Weyland, are we going to scale down the tunnle now or will we wait until tomorrow when it's light out?"

Mr. Weyland replies, "Yes, Lex, we will be scaling down right now." He then turns around and yells at a fat miner for him to get the scaling equipment into place so we can scale down. "People," he shouts, getting everyone's attention, "we will be scaling down the tunnel as soon as the miners get their fats asses into gear, and get the equipment into place. Until then you are free to do as you wish, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, is to leave the base. I don't want you running off scared when we're this close."

At this, everyone turns away from him and walks off into small groups to begin their private discussions.

I notice that Sebastian is just standing there, messing with a bottle cap. And since he's the only one of these blood thristy bastards that I trust (only as far as I could throw him, so about twelve feet), I walk over, the ice crunching under my boots, announcing my approach. "So," he starts, "what do I owe the pleasure of getting the great Lex's attention?"

I just laugh out, "Huh, The Great Lex, that has a nice ring to it. You had better call me that from now on Sebastian," I look around and wisper in his ear, "Or else."

Sebastion shivvered with anticipation of what her words could mean for him, and that stupid thing he called virginity that he had been trying to lose for so long. He gave he ass a squeeze and...

"What The Fuck!" I exploaded, still being right next to his ear. I quickly moved away, but not before knocking him flat on his ass. I will NOT have people treating me like I'm a whore, cause, NEWSFLASH IDIOTS, I'm NOT one.

For the first, and probably the last time ever, I was happy to see Mr. Weyland walking in my direction.

"Now Lex lets not have any undue..." Mr. Weyland started, but I cut him off.

Personally I'm so pissed right now that I don't care what the hell happens to me for yelling at my employer. "UNDUE? He grabbed my ass, Mr. Weyland, and with all due respect I don't like being treated like a whore when I'm not one." _'who the hell is he to think that this is undue? Not only that, the one person I might have remotly trusted on this expedition is the one who turns out to be, not just bad, but the worst._' God, these people are going to make me get grey hairs in my twenties_. 'Damn them.' _

"Well Lex, we start our desent in five minutes so pack up what you need, and get ready to go two thousand feet below ground. Oh and Sebastian, please refrain from doing anything seemingly 'inapropriate' to Lex here, we wouldn't want to be down one member of the team before we even get to the sight now would we?" Mr. Weyland stated in a deathly calm voice.

So with that as my que to leave and get everything ready for our desent, I walked off.

_'Damn, why are these backpacks so damn heavy? Oh right we're going down there for 48 hours, so I couldn't just pack lightly like I wanted to. Stupid research, the damn thing will be here tomorrow too.' _I thought with a shake of my head, one to make it clear that I disagreed with this hastily made desicion. also, though, to clear my head of all the thoughts that I get before an expedition, the one's where I don't come back alive because of an unknown monster. **(A/N If only she knew how almost right she was). **And now setting off with my head clear of all the nonsense I have the audacity to call thoughts, we started our desent down the tunnel and into the deep and dark abyss.

Everything was going along fine, until Mr. Weyland had to go be he old man he truly is, and slip on the ice on the tunnel walls. If it weren't for the harness on him and his personal 'bodyguard' catching him he would've slid to his death. I couldn't stop my mind from running rampant with thoughts, _'what a pity that he didn't. Although then I wouldn't get payed and I couldn't get my mom the medical care she needs. Maybe it's a good thing that he didn't slide to his death? Just maybe.' _And it was just when I was getting control of these rampant thoughts that we reached the bottom of the seeminglty endless tunnel.

The lighting equipment that we had brought down with us was put to good use as we lit up the cavern we ended up in. Once this was done it was my job, of course, to lead these people safely to the pyramid and back out of it. Well we might have 48 hours down here, but apparently Mr. Weyland didn't want to waste a single moment of it, cause as soon as we had substantial lighting, off we went.

I had to go through the normal speech on safety, you know the one where everyone gets bored and stops listening half-way through? Yeah that one.

Well now that that's over, we can get onn with the expedition.

We eventually made it to the pyramid twenty minutes later. it wasn't really that interesting... Yeah right! There were huge statues of, well, I don't exactly know what they are but they looked like predators. There was even one of a 'predator' spearing and killing what looked like a very disgusting alien. And so, with that "pleasant" image in mind, we entered the underground pyramid.


	3. Surprises and Hinderances

**A/N Hey all my loyal viewers (all four of you), I felt like updating again because my chapters have been shorter than I wanted but it's hard to write a lot on a canon subject without totally fucking it up. So with that in mind please bear with me until Lex meets the predator(s), then the chapters will be about 4-5k words (maybe, I'm not sure if I can write that much with school and everything else going on in my troubled life). Until then I apologize for my shortness (in the chapters), but I think that I make up for it when I update everyday. PLEASE READ: I won't always update everyday, I've just had an easy week at school, and at home. Expect updates every week, on saturday or sunday probably. Okay once again: PLEASE R&R (read and review for those of you who are new to the site or just don't know what it means). Oh and on the reviews please don't give me any one worders like "good" or "bad" I want at least a couple of sentences, it's not that hard people.**

**Reviews:**

**SweetPie: Yeah I know Spanish, I take a Highschool level course at my Jr. High. also thanks for reviewing both chapters because that just makes what I do all the more worthwhile. I'm glad that you think that the stories funny, cuase I try to add parts that I would laugh at but I really have no idea if others would. Anyways thanks for reviewing on every chapter. I wish others would. Lazy people.**

**P3ANUT BOY: yeah thanks for the positive review (Christian, only you would come up with such a dumb name to write the review with). And thanks for the pink bunnies idea on Black Ops I really like getting the laughs everytime someone sees it.**

**Crystal Moon Magic: I'm looking forward to where this story goes too, I have no clue right now. But... That's why all you people should submit me some reviews with where YOU want this story to go. I'm writing this for YOU not ME, so please don't hesitate to send me a message or review with what you want to happen. **

**(NOTE: I DON'T DO YAOI OR YURI. I'm not against gays, I'm just not one myself so that's all I have to say on the subject).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP (once again... Do I even have to say it? Are you really that dense?)**

**Notes:**

1) falshbacks, pov changes, Last Time on..., and "thoughts" will be in _italics_

2) "regular speach"

3) "PREDATOR LANGUAGE" (before Lex learns it then I'll just make it regular speach)

4) I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING THIS (and other) FANFICTION(S)

**Now that this long A/N is done:** On with my AMAZING story.

* * *

><p>Last Time On... AVP: Lex's Romance<p>

_We eventually made it to the pyramid twenty minutes later. it wasn't really that interesting... Yeah right! There were huge statues of, well, I don't exactly know what they are but they looked like predators. There was even one of a 'predator' spearing and killing what looked like a very disgusting alien. And so, with that "pleasant" image in mind, we entered the underground pyramid._

Present Time: Lex's Pov (I forgot to put this last time I updated, hehehe sorry)

Now these walls are even more frightening than those pictures at first. On them they depicted horrible scenes of death, darkness, and despair. No person should have ever had to go through what these people in the pictures did. It was just plain inhumane.

And to make my mood about this place even worse, we eventually hit a room with sacrificial alters and corpses laying on each and every one of them.

Mr Weyland spoke for the first time since entering the pyramid, "Adele, Miller. Your teams will be staying here to collect data and further investigate just what the hel went on in this room. Now Lex, please take me and Mr. Stafford's team to the next section of this pyramid."

"Yes sir, Mr Weyland Sir," was Stafford's response. Nothing new there. A response straight from the military training manuel he must have been studying a whole lot to be able to get this job.

I replied slightly in a more casual way, "Whatever will get me out of this damned place faster."

Mr. Weylands sharp retort told me to stop complaining "Lex, this is what you accepted and what you're being paid for, so get on with it."

To say that I was startled by Mr. Weyalnds words would've been the understatement of the century. I just grit my teeth, and promised myself that this would all be over soon. It was all I could do from ripping his throat out right then and there. "Yes, sir."

With that all said and done we started our exploration again.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: 30 minutes later (still Lex's POV)<em>

We came across many passageways and rooms in the last 30 minutes, but none would compare to the "armory" that we just found. Weapons were hidden inside of a box, which had a time lock. **(A/N A time lock is the same thing that locked the weapons away in the movie. If I gave you a bad description, just think of the time where they found the weapons in the movie. That's what I was Trying, and probably failing, to describe.)**

The lock itself wasn't all that advanced. We have locks like that in our everyday lives, but what was it doing in a 'Who Knows How Old' pyramid? And if that wasn't a shocker, when Sebasterd **(A/N [sorry for another one] Sebasterd is my funny nickname for Sebastian in Lex's Pov. Maybe sacr will use it later as well. Hmmmm so many ideas.)** set the date to todays date, the thing opened. Inside were weapons that were even more puzzling that the box itself. They didn't have a trigger like all of our guns did, but the did have a muzzle opening.

Mr. Weyland ordered, "hurry up and pack those away and let us continue with our exploring. Lex lead the way to the next chamber.

* * *

><p>Little did they know at that time they had released some of the most deadly creatures in the universe to go hunt for prey. The prey being, obviously, Lex's team and the teams stuck in the sacrificial chamber. Well at least now the teams in the sacrificial chamber will now know the full extent of it's uses. Too bad they would die because of this knowledge.<p>

* * *

><p>With the predator's: Scar's POV<p>

_'What have those lowly oomans done now? Why is the pyramid reacting when my team and I haven't even set foot into the armory. Oh Paya, no... no, this can't be happening. Those oomans have found out how to begin the hunt. This means that we won't have time to gether our weapons and supplies. Damn them.' _Scar though, outraged. He looked towards his team, growling loudly with irritation, their responses mirroring his own.

Scar then proceeded to start brief discussion on how they should handle the oomans, meaning if they should kill every last on of them or only the armed males. The verdic ended up being Scar and Shade voting to kill on those that were armed and male, while Talon wanted to kill them all mercilessly for their great disruption of a hunt.

So, with that settled Scar, being the team leader, took point with Shade to his right flank and Talon to his left.

Once at the old abandoned mining base they found seven armed male oomans. Scar 'smirked' **(A/N Can Predators smirk?) **and signalecd his team to go silent and have a little 'warm-up' before the main hunt.

Talon lured two off to the far left with his voice modulator accting as the distraction. Shade took out the two patroling the outer camp. And while all this was silently happening, Scar brutally ripped two oomans heads off. Now there was only one left, and this ooman had just pissed his pants, then he followed up his disturbing performance by fainting on the spot. Scar, dissapointed at the ooman male's weakness, didn't even bother to gather tropies. Trophies were only good if the fight to get them was good and worthy.

Talon signaled Scar to the opening that their ship had made for them to be able to get the the ice incased pyramid. Scar walked over with Shade covering his six. (**A/N Six is a military term for his rear/behind him, just to let everyone know) **Scar observed the opening adn seeing that it was wide enough for him and his team, he jumped down.

* * *

><p>Lex was leading her team further into the pyramid when something very strange started to happen. The pyramid started to move. Slabs sliding down into place, separating the teammates from each other. Lex was left all alone in her little section of the pryamid with only one way to go, back towards the entrance from which she came.<p>

**A/N First Person again, still Lex's pov (Sorry I switched to third, but it had to be done to describe the nessecary events)**

I started walking back to where I came from, but everything looked different. _'Maybe the walls her have changed too and I'm being lead into a trap...' _Something twitched in the darkness. I looked left to right, trying to find the source of the twitching once move. Movement, left side, approximtly 30 meters ahead. A humaniod shape stepped forward. I squinted, trying to figure out just who is in front of me. The sight that I saw shocked me speechless. In front of me was...

**A/N- I'm going to make this chapter a cliffhanger just because I can. But please if you could review with who you want Lex to see in the darkness. NOTE: The person must be human (No Scar just yet, and Aliens don't look even remotly humaniod), and male. Those are my only preferances. Also It can't be someone form her team, except for sebasterd, because she got separated from them. I'll make an exception for sebasterd cause he's sorta important to how the story turns out. If you choose for it to be one of the males from the sacrificial chamber, Yes they will have a chestburster already inside of them. Okay now that I've said that REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Laters, Boys, Girls, and my personal favorite out of all of you, Predators.**


	4. Losing Interest

A/N I might be stopping this fanfiction if I can't get anymore reviews because of the following reasons: One, I have no more movtivation since no one will encourage me except for a few people. Two, school is very stressful and so is having homework every second of the day. Three, I am starting to lose interest in the movie/book/anime/cartoon/game itself. So if this appears as a chapter please send me a couple of ideas on where the story could go and or if you want me to even continue. Thanks for your support and I hope that if you see this published on one of my stories you will write me a review on what to do.


	5. A Little Military Help

**A/N I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE! I've had school to worry about and I'm writing this only because I went to a dance on friday and I slow danced with this girl I like. **

**vampireyautja: Yeah, Yeah I know that they are name Celtic and Chopper, but I really didn't like those names so I switched them up (Celtic is now Shade, and Chopper is now Talon.) Thanks for pointing it out though, it means you were really reading my fanfic.**

**Sweetpie: thanks for reviewing and I hope that you are still reading my story.**

**Billie O'Dial: Thanks for helping me get out of my slump, I'm glad you like the way Lex turned out to be, I was realy shooting for her to be "badass" as you put it. I'm glad someone supports my characterization of her.**

**Anyone else who: reviewed/fav. my story/fav. me: I really appreciate it and it's you people who made me do this update.**

**Notes:**

1) falshbacks, pov changes, Last Time on..., and "thoughts" will be in _italics_

2) "regular speach"

3) "PREDATOR LANGUAGE" (before Lex learns it then I'll just make it regular speach)

**THANKS SO... R&R**

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

_I started walking back to where I came from, but everything looked different. 'Maybe the walls here have changed too and I'm being lead into a trap...' Something twitched in the darkness. I looked left to right, trying to find the source of the twitching once move. Movement, left side, approximtly 30 meters ahead. A humaniod shape stepped forward. I squinted, trying to figure out just who is in front of me. The sight that I saw shocked me speechless. In front of me was..._

This Chapter:

... some guy that I have never even seen before. I thought that I knew everyone on this expedition, but apparently I did not.

He stuck out his hand, "Hey I'm Lt. Wolf, my squad was sent here in repoonse to a distress signal sent by the base above here, and upon further investigation we decided to checkout what was down inside this tunnel. It seems that there is more than we expected down here, but we've had no visual contact, care to tellus what is running around killing people down here?"

_'Well when you put it like that... wait he said "we" that means that there must be more soldiers like him down here.' _"I'll tell you what's going on down here, but first make the rest of your squad known, this pyramid shifts every ten minutes and you don't want to be separated down here.

He aknowledged my order and gave a signal to his hidden squad, who immediatly made themselves known. "So..." he started, "what the fuck is down here with us?"

I bowed my head and started my explanation, "There are two alien species who are at war inside this pryamid. One, the black serpents, are looking to infest our world and use it as a breeding ground. The big humanoid predators are looking to hunt the serpents for sport, but they are on our side unless you do something stupid like point a gun at them or take their weapons, like what Mr. Weylands group did. I happen to have one of the guns in my backpack, so one of the predators will seek me out pryamid is a prison, we are civilians trapped inside, the black serpents are the prisoners, and they are rioting, to get out of here alive we must ally with the guards and return their weapons to them."

I let him process that, before turning to his squad and relaying everything I had just told their Lt.

One soldier stepped forward and asked, "So if this pyramid shifts every ten minutes, and there are serpents hunting us, what do we do after we give these "guards" back their weapons?"

I looked at him with a small smirk playing upon my face, "Well..." I still didn't know his name.

"It's Cpl. Davis."

I continued, "Well Cpl. Davis, after we give the guards their guns back, we will fight beside them, after all I've onl yseen three of them and the serpents have gotten almost my entire team, that's over twenty bodies for them to harvest.

Lt. Wolf decided it was time for us to get moving, and off we went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know that it's really short but I need ideas, eventhough I'm going to start writing again, this is the first fanfiction of its kind, so I have no one to bounce ideas off of. I'm still looking for a beta reader, if your interested give me a review with your email and I'll send you my unfinsihe products for you to look over. I would prefer someone who is good with action and romance and isn't grossed out by an alienXhuman Thanks R&R. Bye guys, girls, and my favorite of all you people...Predators.**


End file.
